Light and Shadow
by WolfMonster91
Summary: The Teen Titans encounter two immense powers. The powers are of the same planet, Aerither, they are blood relatives, and they despise each other with great passion. However, one is evil. Do the Teen Titans accidentally befriend the nefarious one?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. However, I do own Simnus and Raltheran.

-----------------------------

Chapter 1: When They Clashed

**CRASH**

The sound resonated through the now tumultuous streets of downtown Jump City. Agonized and panicked shouts of fleeing citizens added more chaos to the already chaotic night. Bits and pieces of a rather large and old apartment building crashed against the cold pavement of 23rd street, sending impenetrable clouds of asbestos into the air.

Up in the sky a figure, bathed in silver moonlight, floated carelessly just above the semi-destroyed apartment building. He was young, seemingly human, with a strong yet slim build. Neatly combed, snowy locks fell just above his shoulders, diamond eyes stared out below long bangs. He wore a fully white spandex-like uniform that left only his hands and head exposed.

The persona alighted lightly atop the old building and ambled to its edge. He glanced downwards, scanning the debris that covered nearly the whole block. His bright eyes darted carefully from one end of the disaster area to the other, but he could not find what he was looking for. Dissatisfied, he let himself fall off the building's edge, slowing to a stop just 10 feet into the drop.

In front of him was a grand and gaping hole. It must have been 30 feet in diameter. Water spilled from the old building's ruptured plumbing and gas spewed out from busted metallic tubes. His oculars adjusted quickly to the small amount of moonlight that reached into the building, allowing him to see clearly the innards of the mutilated apartment.

Carefully, the white-dressed figure hovered into the death zone. Debris covered the hardwood floor, and as he landed on it, it creaked menacingly. He surveyed the damage, but something suddenly occurred to him. He glared confusedly at the floorboards, "The angle at which he fell –"

His thoughts were cut short as a fist collided with the right side of his head, just missing his weak temple. The punch was so forceful that he spun around in midair three times before landing with a loud _thump _on the cold floor, face first. "So that _Sage_ didn't steal all of your intelligence, Simnus," said a figure to his left. Simnus craned his aching head sideways then upwards. There stood a statuesque figure: Raltheran, his brother. Raltheran was not as built, nor as tall, as Simnus, but he looked powerful nonetheless. He had a shaggy mane of black hair, and two dark, brooding eyes. He wore something similar to Simnus, but his uniform was entirely black.

"So that's how the great Shadow fights, huh?" replied Simnus in a low, cruel voice, "Coward." Coolly he rose to his feet. He held a hand against his bruised cheek and a bright glow sparked just below his palm. After a few seconds, he let his hand fall to his side, and his once bruised cheek was healed – not a scratch or bruise on it.

Raltheran was a different story.

His black uniform was ripped in dozens of places, and through many of those rips, bloodied cuts could be seen. The worst gash, however, crossed his right cheek. It still bled, thankfully not profusely.

Simnus' smirk returned, "Looks like you've had enough," he said.

"Stay quiet. You got a few lucky hits," replied Raltheran curtly, wiping away the excess blood from his cheek.

"Really? Then you should have been able to take them, no? Or are you that weak, brother?."

"Don't call me _brother_!" Shouted Raltheran furiously, and without warning he raised his fist. With incredible speed he launched himself towards Simnus. Simnus easily dodged the hit and counterattacked by sending a bone-breaking punch into Raltheran's midsection. Raltheran yelped, coughed up a large sum of blood, and crumpled to his knees clutching his stomach. "Like I said, brother, you are weak." With definite ease and no regret Simnus brought his right elbow up, then down onto the back of Raltheran's neck in what would be a fatal blow. However, Simnus's elbow never made its mark.

Simnus's arm was held suspended in mid air, just a few inches away from Raltheran's neck. He glanced at his arm and found a thick band of shadow wrapped around his wrist. Though it may not have seemed like much, it held Simnus' arm firmly in place. "Not bad, but not good enough," said Simnus and brought up his left hand to rest on the band of shadow. But before he could do anything to free himself, Raltheran had gotten to his feet, and was aiming a punch for his nose.

"Your punch really hurt," said Raltheran, "But I bet mine will – "

Before Raltheran could complete his sentence a bird-a-rang cut through the air and grazed his already scarred cheek. Raltheran groaned in pain and turned quickly around. Near the newly created "entrance" stood the Teen Titans. He had heard of the crime fighting group just a few days before. They were, to say the least, formidable.

Robin was at their lead, his arm still stretched out from having thrown the bird-a-rang just a few seconds before. Raltheran quickly analyzed the situation. He was in a definite rut: his brother, regretfully stronger than him, stood behind him probably freeing himself at this very moment, and the Teen Titans, who caught him in a very incriminating position, stood before him. What should he do? He came to a rather simple conclusion.

_Run._

Similar to the way Raven teleports, he surrounded himself with shadow, and entered a world where space and time collide, but only for a split second. He reappeared a few blocks away from the old, semi-destroyed building. He glanced at the street sign; he was now at the corner of 29th and Broadway.

He hated running from battle, but it couldn't be helped. If he was to return to Aerither with his brother tied and gagged in a bag slung over his shoulder, he needed to make sure he was the stronger one. And he needed to make sure no one, not even the good-guys, interfered.

The otherworldly sound of teleportation came from Raltheran's far left, and an immense bird-shaped shadow emerged from the ground. The shadow dispersed revealing a thin girl who wore merely a blue leotard and a very skimpy outfit.

Raltheran took a few steps backward, raising his hands defensively. "What do you want?" he said, his voice firm, but laden with weariness. He had been fighting for over an hour, and his energy was nearly depleted.

Raven didn't reply, instead she brought her hands upwards chanting the powerful words, "Azarath Metriun Zinthos!" Enormous limbs made of a black material, not entirely shadow, shot forth from Raven's chest. They swooped upwards, stopped for a split second, as if targeting Raltheran, and zoomed downwards. They crashed into the pavement just where Raltheran had been standing a few seconds before.

Raltheran had leapt out of the way just in time. He skidded to a halt ten feet away, gave an exasperated grunt, and clenched his hands into rough fists. Shadows coiled up from the ground below Raven's feet and wrapped themselves around the Teen Titan. Raltheran made extra care that her mouth was covered well.

He exhaled, relieved, and turned quickly on his heels to run down Broadway Ave. But before he could run the distinct sound of an animal's hoof striking the ground caught his ear. "Oh god, what now," he said, and twisted around just in time to see a green bull ram its horned head into his already sore ribcage.

With a loud and pain filled groan he flew back at least 2 yards and skidded along the pavement another 2. His right arm and leg were skinned nearly to the bone, and he could've sworn that half of his ribs were broken.

And so was he.

He could go on no longer; his body was wrecked, his power was completely depleted.

All he could think about was how he let his brother go. His _brother_.


End file.
